The present disclosure relates to oil and gas exploration and production, and more particularly to a fail-safe surface controlled electric subsurface safety valve for use in a well.
Wells are drilled at various depths to access and produce oil, gas, minerals, and other naturally-occurring deposits from subterranean geological formations. Wells are also drilled in a variety of environments, including in deep water where ocean floor conditions may be softer or more unconsolidated for desired when drilling.
In order to prevent injury to personnel and to protect the environment and equipment, many hydrocarbon producing wells contain a subsurface safety valve (SSSV) located down hole in the production string, generally at least 50 meters below the sea floor, to shut off hydrocarbon flow in the event of an emergency. Current SSSV uses high pressure hydraulic fluid to close or open the safety valve.